The invention relates to weighing scales and, more particularly, to a weighing scale having a weighing platform that can be pivoted upwardly from a lowered operational position to a raised non-operational position to reduce the required floor space thereof so that the weighing scale can be conveniently moved to another location for use or storage, preferably the weighing scale is provided with a stabilizing member to prevent the tipping over of the weighing scale when the weighing platform is being raised.
Weighing scales are well known in the art, where the weighing scale of the present invention is intended to weigh patients in hospitals and nursing homes, and residents in health care institutions and handicapped facilities, and particularly to permit the weighing of persons in wheelchairs and the like. Though weighing scales for weighing persons or patients confined to a bed, wheelchair and the like are also well known in the art, most of these prior art weighing scales require a large floor space during the use thereof in order to function, and cannot be easily transported or stored because of their size.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,420 discloses a weighing scale for receiving a hospital bed containing a patient, the weighing scale being provided with a pair of retractable ramps for rolling the bed onto the weighing rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,938 discloses a wheelchair weighing platform for supporting a wheelchair thereon, where a conventional weighing scale is attachable to the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,675 discloses a pair of portable housings, each housing having a box-like shape for supporting the front and rear legs of a hospital bed. Weight responsive elements within each of the housings are electrically connected to a suitable read-out device for indicating the weight of the patient disposed on the hospital bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,789 discloses a scale for weighing hospital patients in their horizontal position, the scale including a horizontal base provided with a weighing platform, and a read-out indicator mounted on an upright support post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,135 discloses a device for weighing patients in a sitting position, the device including a chair secured to a horizontal platform, and a read-out indicator mounted on a vertical post.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,570 discloses a folding portable scale in which an upstanding vertical tubing post folds down onto the platform of the scale.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a weighing scale having a weighing platform that can be pivoted upwardly from a lowered operational position to a raised non-operational position to reduce the floor space required therefor so that the weighing scale can be conveniently moved to a new location for use or storage thereof, a weighing scale that includes a stabilizing member which prevents the weighing scale from tipping over when the weighing platform is being raised, and a weighing scale that also includes ramps on opposite sides of the weighing platform for easy access thereto which can be folded onto the weighing platform when the weighing scale is not in use.